Roguelike DOOM! ¦ Unloved
Jared plays Unloved, where he gets overwhelmed by spellcasters and monsters, and forgets the items he has already collected. Synopsis Jared is playing Unloved. It is like a roguelike Doom 2. Jared chooses the modes. He chooses the default modes. It is cool that it is procedually generated. Jared finds some items before finding his first wave of enemies. There are spellcasters shooting back at him. Jared quickly runs out of bullets. Jared aims for more headshots. Jared is losing a lot of health. "Will Jared A: Remember the health drink or Option B: Just forget the shit out of it" "It's totally option B!" Jared finds a med kit to heal himself. He finds combat armor and a sign on a freezer that says 'freeza'. "That's not even it's final frost!" Jared finds a shotgun. Every time Jared turns around someone walks in! Jared finds more ammo and more enemies to kill. Jared knows he didn't get them all! He unlocks a door and is surprised when the enemy cries out nearby. Jared gets trapped in a small room with two enemies chasing him. Jared doesn't understand the map. A big fat enemy starts arrives to attack. This game can get intense very quickly. Jared gets wailed on by enemies as he tries to pick up ammo he didn't need. Jared wonders if they ever stop coming. "Probably not when you're fucking them so hard." Jared has to dodge fireballs as he gets attacked by a large wave. He eventually dies. The game got faster then he thought it would. He looks at the trinkets he collected. Jared decides to choose the easiest difficulty, and starts in the basement. Jared begins by finding ammo and items, before the first wave arrives. He finds the blood crest. He finds the shotgun. The enemies come from all over the place. Jared learns more about how the game works and wants to play it with other people. Jared wonders where the blood crest is - despite the fact that he collected it minutes earlier. Jared finds a speed loader. He shoots down another wave. He still doesn't remember that he has the blood crest. Jared remembers the blood crest. He finds a Moon Crest. He has progressed further then last time. Jared likes the shapes of the rooms. A lot of enemies appear, an he shoots them down. One of the enemies teleports! Jared opens a door and misses the enemy on the other side. Jared finds the blue door but investigates some more. Enemies come from behind once the blue door is opened. Eventually, Jared finds the yellow Sun Crest. Jared gets more weapon mods. Jared runs out of ammo, and finds some more. Jared gets trapped in a corner to some strong enemies. Jared runs past enemies. There are so many dudes! Jared runs away as he gets low on health. He soon dies after running out of bullets. Jared unlocks a Mars Marine. Jared is really in to this game. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos